Les putes de Dumbledore
by grostare
Summary: Harry Potter à l'école des enculés. Harry recrute une team pour servir d'esclaves sexuels aux profs de Poudlard. La vie, c'est niquer ou être niqué. 18


Parfois, sans faire exprès dans le noir, Harry enculait Pattenrond au lieu de niquer Hermione.

Il avait pris de mauvaises habitudes dans les dortoirs de Poudlard. Arrivé sans arrières pensées, il avait d'abord été la victime des avances de la sinistre Mcgonagall, qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à mettre ce blanc-bec de 10 ans dans son lit. Les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore s'était pointé, la bite à l'air, en pleine nuit, et avait composé avec les jouvenceaux un plan à trois. A partir de ce moment, Harry avait compris qu'il allait devenir la traînée des profs de Poudlard, la petite pute que l'on se refilait uniquement pour se vider les valseuses. Il se retrouva très sollicité et découvrit à ses dépends l'anatomie de tous les profs de l'école : l'énorme pénis velu et rondouillard de Hagrid ; celui, tout en pointes et en rainures, du petit Flitwick, qui lançait des gerbes de sperme dorées comme des plumes de phénix vers le ciel quand Harry le suçait ; celui, moite et collant, mou comme du bubble-gum, de Severus Rogue.

Harry s'était retrouvé qualifié par un sobriquet inventé par Drago Malefoy : il était la "Pute de Dumbledore" (PD). Avec un petit groupe de Gryffondor qu'il réunit autour de lui, il créa le premier service d'escort de Poudlar, les susdites "Putes de Dumbledores", et ils installèrent leurs quartiers dans la "salle sur demande". Sur les conseils de Hermione, Harry décida d'élargir le service aux élèves. Ainsi, son réseau de prostitution fleurit et perdura pendant plusieurs années. En plus, Harry avait couché avec Quirrell, qui du coup s'était vu détruit au contact de sa peau. Voldemort décéda lors de cette nuit, ce qui fut plutôt profitable car il ne revint jamais et on put passer plus de temps à s'intéresser à des choses plus intéressantes.

Un jour que Harry se faisait sucer par Mimi Geignarde, il vit entrer Ginny Weasley et fut pris d'une folie meurtrière. Il se jeta sur elle, tâcha d'arracher ses habits tout en la poussant à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Lorsqu'il fut venu à bout de son haut - ce qui ne fut pas facile car la bougre se débattait et griffait - il la retourna et lui plongea la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes. Au moment où il s'exécutait, Harry remarqua que la personne précédente n'avait pas tiré la chasse, aussi avait-il foutu Ginny dans de la merde liquide et de la pisse. Tant pis, se dit-il, elle aura meilleur goût au moins.

Harry vira ensuite la jupe et entreprit de l'enculer méthodiquement. Il tirait la chasse par intervalles réguliers pour permettre à la jeune fille de respirer. Pour s'occuper, Mimi Geignarde vint lui mettre un doigt dans le cul et entreprit de jouer avec ses couilles.

Une petite dizaine de minutes après, Harry sortait des toilettes en reboutonnant sa braguette lorsqu'il vit le professeur Mcgonagall qui l'attendait, une paire de cisailles de jardin à la main, et des gants de cuisine dans l'autre. La vieille femme était très fachée : Dumbledore avait encore couché avec Harry, alors qu'il avait fait un voeux de chasteté, aussi voulait-elle punir le directeur de Poudlard. Elle entrerprit de tourner avec Harry une vidéo porno au cours de laquelle ce dernier se fit castrer. Au moment de la castration, un gros plan sur le visage du jeune homme montrait ce dernier regarder la caméra et murmurer : "nevermore". La vidéo fut envoyée à Dumbledore, qui pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

En l'absence de Harry, ce fut Ron Weasley qui reprit le contrôle des PD. Seulement, ce dernier se montra beaucoup plus malsain et dictatorial : déjà, il exigea d'enculer tous les membres, et parvint à obtenir à l'association un statut légal auprès de l'administration de l'école. Du coup, tous les élèves qui souhaitaient y entrer devaient passer un test d'entrée qui était simple : il suffisait de se faire sodomiser par Ron. L'année suivante, le rouquin frappa un grand coup : il parvint à rendre ce test obligatoire à tous les élèves de Poudlard. A chaque rentrée, les nouveaux se mirent à faire la queue devant la salle sur demande, attendant d'être chacun niqués par Ron. En trois ans, ce dernier était donc parvenu à se taper l'ensemble de l'école. Il apporta aussi pas mal de nouveautés SM aux PD. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut assassiné par un petit nouveau, neveu de Drago Malefoy, qui venait de rentrer à Serpentard et qui avait caché une lame de rasoir dans son anus.

En l'absence de directeur, ce fut à Hermione de reprendre la responsabilité des PD, qui étaient dans l'intervalle devenues l'association la plus importante de l'école. Ses membres, triés sur le volet, étaient désormais libres de se taper n'importe qui - profs compris - à n'importe quel moment de l'année scolaire. Les couloirs de l'écoles s'étaient transformés en repaires à partouzes, et l'on n'y apprenait plus grand chose à part comment niquer efficacement des vieux. Les parents d'élèves finirent par se plaindre car leurs enfants, en revenant pendant les vacances, manifestaient des désirs nouveaux de niquer avec eux. Dumbledore fit donc savoir à Hermione qu'il lui semblait que les PD avaient une influence néfaste sur les résultats à Poudlard, et qu'il faudrait sans doute les dissoudre. Pour toute réponse, Hermione ôta l'ensemble de ses habits, et ordonna au vieux professeur de lui manger la chatte. Tandis que celui-ci s'affairait, elle en profita pour l'étrangler.

Hermione prit ainsi le pouvoir à Poudlard, et renonça par là même à porter des habits. La première règle qu'elle instaura touchait ce point précis : les habits étaient désormais prohibés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Cependant, ses intentions devinrent rapidement visibles : elle avait prévu d'en finir avec toutes ces conneries à l'aide d'un suicide collectif. Elle fit donc circuler des drogues dans les plats de la cantine, et entama une série de conférences pour embrigader et lobotomiser les élèves. Dans l'intervalle, une statue d'or à son effigie fut édifiée dans le hall : prostrée dans une posture de déesse grecque, entièrement nue, la statue lui rendait vraiment hommage. C'est à ses pieds qu'Hermione, grimée en prêtresse antique et entourée d'un coeur de jeunes vierges, fit installer un bûcher où elle ordonna aux élèves de se jeter. Ces derniers se mirent à faire la queue docilement vers leur mort, persuadés de se sacrifier pour une divinité qui leur guarantirait l'accès au paradis. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut cramé, Hermione ferma les yeux et jouit.


End file.
